Never Knew You Felt That Way
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: [SetoJou] Jou can't take it anymore... he just wanted all the taunts to stop. But Seto just won't. Is Seto the one causing Jou pain? Or someone else is...?


Never Knew You Felt That Way

Summary: Jou can't take it anymore... he just wanted all the taunts to stop. But Seto just won't. Is Seto the one causing Jou pain? Or someone else is...?

By: Klyukaizer

...O...o...O...o...O...

"Damn it, Kaiba! I'm warning you!" Jou snarled as he tried walking away from the ever-so-annoying yet cool, Seto Kaiba. "Yeah? Or else you'll do what, pup?" Seto challenged.

"Or I'll bite you! My bite is harder than my bark!" Jou threatened, not minding that _he_ himself referred to him as a dog. "I want to see you try it!" Seto snapped, making Jou clutch his fist in anger and frustration, "Face it! You can't do anything about it! You talk big but you never really mean what you say, Jounouchi!"

Jou gritted his teeth.

"You're nothing but a useless, worthless, moronic mutt who has no value whatsoever in this world!" Seto snapped, making Jou tremble in his anger. "**_I already know that!!!_**" Jou yelled, making Seto shut up for the moment.

"I'm already aware if it so you don't have to tell me that over and over again! Got that?!" Jou snapped the emotion of hurt visible in his puppy dog eyes. "So what if I'm useless, worthless or moronic?! It's none of your business and you obviously don't **_care_**!" Jou shoved Seto out of the way before broke into a run.

'Aiyaa...' Seto thought guiltily afterwards. _'Must've had too much fun that I got a little carried away.'_

He wanted to stop thinking about it. But found that he couldn't and that he was feeling really guilty about the things he said to Jou. In reality, he never really meant any of those, he just wanted to tease the pup a little...

"Jou..."

...O...o...O...o...O...

"Stupid Kaiba! Stupid dog! Stupid mutt! Stupid puppy!" Jou cursed to himself as he kicked the litter boxes in the alley on his way home. The sun had started to set already, which means, _trouble_. Once again, he was 5 minutes late in arriving home. And we all now what that means, right?

Yep -- a session with his Dad.

Heaving out a sigh, he can't help but think about the situation he was on. "If he would've been there for me, things would've been a lot more easier. I'd only have one problem in my life and I wouldn't be bullied so much in school..." Jou paused and sighed for the second time, "...but this is how my life goes. This is the life of Jounouchi Katsuya." Jou said to himself.

"...And this is how I should deal with things... by giving up."

...O...o...O...o...O...

He had never cried this much before, it seems like the world went round and round and he couldn't seem to make it stop. Reaching wobbly to a bench in the park, Jou panted out with difficulty as he clutched his head. He had never actually thought that he could make it 3 blocks away from home. But still, he was happy that he was able to get away successfully for the first time.

Sudden thoughts suddenly came to him that he just wanted to cry, 'What if this agenda is never-ending? That he may actually die by the hands of his father? What's going to happen to him all the way, now? Is there some way that his father could ever stop? Is he going to live like this until the bitter end? That he would actually have to deal with his father's constant beatings all the time?' The questions were endless; these were only a few.

"I... I do-don't wa-wanna live like this..." Jou broke down as he felt his voice trembling from the fear. "I want to have happy memories too..." He told himself, he knew he sounded desperate. But, who wouldn't? After all he has been through, a little happiness won't hurt him, right?

"Pup."

Looking up to the familiar voice, he saw that a brunette with beautiful cerulean-colored eyes was standing right at his back. "What're _you_ doing here, pup? It's late at night. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Seto asked while raising an eyebrow.

"In bed? Hn! Puh-lease, the bed would be the last place I want to be right now!" Jou said grumpily as he stared away from the CEO, remembering all the bad things the brunette told him before.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Seto had the urge to whack the blonde on the head for making no such sense at all. "I just asked a question and you answered me with _that_ tone of the voice."

"You'd do the same if I were to ask you a question, so give me at least one good reason why I shouldn't snarl at you!" Jou yelled, rendering the multi-billionaire speechless. "Point taken." Was all Seto said as he sat down beside Jou.

"Look, Jou. I wanted to apologize to you of what I said before." Seto said as he looked at the blonde beside him, who was currently clutching his head in pain. "Not now, okay? I think I'm getting a migraine!" Jou complained as he grabbed some parts of his hair and acted as if he wanted to yank them out of his head.

"Damn it, it hurts!" Jou muttered, hoping that he could lessen the pain by inhaling and exhaling.

"You should see the vet, mutt." Seto teased as Jou looked at Seto angrily but weakly. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now, Kaiba! Just leave me alone!" Jou started walking away shakily as Seto looked at Jou's helpless form. "We still haven't talked yet and there's something I want to tell you!" Seto snapped.

"There's nothing for us to discuss about, Kaiba." Jou said softly, feeling everything blur slowly.

"Jou, wait --" Before Jou could leave, Seto reached out to Jou as Seto used his left palm to cover Jou's face from behind and pull Jou to him and the other on Jou's wrist. "I need to talk to you about before. Look, I'm... -- Jou?" Seto called as he felt sudden wetness at his palm where he left on Jou's face.

Looking over the blonde, he turned the blonde around only to find the blonde had tears running down from his heavy-drooped eyes. "Jou?" Seto asked worriedly as Jou looked at him sadly.

"I give up..." Jou said weakly, feeling his knees start to buckle up. "I give up! I'm a loser! I don't want this anymore!" He yelled as the next thing he knew, he fell backwards and was caught by the terrified CEO.

...O...o...O...o...O...

"Stupid teacher." Jou mumbled in his sleep as Seto looked at his puppy amusingly.

"Stupid Kaiba." Seto raised an eyebrow. "Stupid mutt. Stupid puppy. Stupid dog." Jou mumbled softer than before, making Seto feel guilty about it. "Jou." Seto called to Jou, who was currently being carried by Seto on piggyback.

"What is it, old man?" Jou continued mumbling in his sleep as Seto snorted at that statement.

"Jou. Are you really awake?"

Jou gave a small, cute snore as Seto smiled. "You're really cute, mutt. Save it for the circus."

"Shut up."

Seto jumped at Jou's sudden remark. "So, you're awake now."

"Yeah. My head hurts." Jou grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?" Jou gasped as he noticed that he was currently at Seto's back. "Carrying you." Seto replied simply.

"What?! You haven't dropped me halfway, did you?" Jou asked suspiciously as Seto smirked, "As how much I wanted to, I didn't."

"Why?" Jou blinked, a sudden sadness coming from the tone of his voice. "Like what I've been trying to say before: I'm sorry, Jou... I know it was a harsh thing for me to say that you were useless and all, but in reality, you're not... I just wanted to piss you off." Seto answered.

"I... I know... that..." Jou said softly, looking to Seto's back of the head. "Look, Kaiba. I don't want us to fight anymore, okay? I'm tired about it and it really hurts. You hurt me so much." Jou said truthfully, hoping that he didn't offend the brunette in a way.

"Did I? I... I never knew you felt that way, Jou..." Seto said softly, "I'm sorry."

"I... I guess I'm sorry too... I've been such a mangy mutt and I know you my sight annoys you." Jou smirked as he gave a small chuckle. Seto smiled, "That's not true at all... you amuse me, pup--" Seto stopped.

"Sorry."

"That didn't really sound bad." Jou smiled, hugging Seto closer from the back of the CEO's neck. Seto was surprised by the sudden contact as he momentarily stopped. "Puppy... what were you doing in the park during this time of night?" Seto asked, finally remembering how they started at this position.

"I needed a place to think. I ran away from home." Jou answered. "Dad had beaten me up again."

Seto cast his gaze downwards. He had heard from Yugi from one time that Jou's Dad abuses Jou a lot of times. But he had vowed to the King of Games never to let Jou know that he knew about his secret. "Jou..." Seto whispered, he didn't have anything more to say. I mean, what _would_ he say?

"H-he..." Jou began, "He raped me tonight."

"What?!" Seto screamed.

"Before I realized it, he was already raping me. I tried to run away but instead, he drugged me and I had been helpless. But I was able to run away. I wanted to get away."

Jou had tightened his grip around Seto's neck as he started feeling tears stinging his eyes. "For countless times I wanted it all to end, I tried killing myself! But Dad would always find out and the next thing I knew is that he would always make me drink all the blood I lost. He would drain my blood into a glass and would make me drink it again!"

"Puppy, I --"

"I'm scared, Seto. I don't want this to go on!" Jou trembled, starting to sob unto Seto's back. "I'm a coward, I know I am. Crying over such emotional things." Seto stopped from walking as he knelt down and ushered Jou off of his back. As soon as Jou left Seto's back, the CEO instantly pulled him into an embrace.

"You are a strong person, Jou." Seto said, "And I respect that of you. So what if you cry over it? Heck, I did the same. Never give up, you have to fight back and don't be afraid."

"You did the same?" Jou gasped, "Why are you telling me this, Kaiba? What do you mean by that?" Jou had half-shouted in disbelief, "You mean, you were-"

Seto nodded, not waiting for Jou to continue. "Oh God." Jou gasped softly, pulling away from the CEO and trembling with great fear. Looking away, he felt like hugging himself as he tried to register the situation. He and Kaiba had been bickering at each other for _I-don't-know-since-when_ and it comes out that both enemies had the same problems in their lives after all.

"Are you feeling sorry for me?" Seto asked coldly. "Are _you_ feeling sorry for _me_?" Jou asked the same question as he looked back at the CEO. "No." Both answered in unison as they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I felt depressed when I knew about it." Seto answered, "I mean, we had the same thing in common and I really didn't expect that were also like me. You always bore that smile that had been a perfect mask. I didn't know..."

"Well, _I_ felt shocked. I never knew _you_ were like me too. You always seemed so strong that you could actually fight back to anyone." Jou said. "It's not always that way, mutt!" Seto sounded pissed, "You know how it feels and I thought _you_ would understand."

Jou frowned, "Geez, I'm sorry, okay? It was only an honest answer!"

"Well, you know what I think?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What!" Jou exclaimed.

Without waiting for the next statement from the blonde, Seto walked over to Jou and captured his lips to his. Everything seemed to have stopped suddenly as Jou felt his eyes bulge like large saucers. Seto, however, was looking emotionlessly at Jou's reaction. As soon as they broke off from the contact, Jou gaped unbelievingly.

"D-did... did you just kiss me?" Jou stuttered.

"Yeah. I did. And of course, you wouldn't underst- mmph!" Seto was suddenly cut off when the blonde had kissed him unexpectedly this time. And in this case, Jou closed his eyes passionately, enjoying the kiss with a huge smile on his face. This made the CEO smile as well as he kissed back to the blonde.

...O...o...O...o...O...

"Hey, Kaiba!"

"Call me 'Seto' from now on, okay?"

"Umm... okay, Seto." Jou corrected, "How is it that you like me? That you couldn't like any other?"

"..." Seto paused, "...I don't know, puppy."

"..._eh???_" Jou gasped, "Is that supposed to be an answer! Cause I'm not buying it!" Seto smirked as he looked at his puppy, "When you really love someone... there's always a spark every time you see that someone. You don't anyone telling you that you love him or not. It's your heart that tells you so."

Jou smiled, "Wow. I never knew you pay attention to those things, Seto. I'm impressed."

"And you? What's _your_ reason? Seto asked.

"You're a puzzle to me." Jou answered simply, making Seto raise his eyebrow, "Yeah? How so?" Jou smiled as he continued, "It was when I first saw you smile. It was when Mokuba went to the arcade and you went to fetch him."

****

Flashback

"Mokuba!" Seto called angrily as he saw the ebony-haired boy with some of his friends. "O-Onii-san??? What're **you** doing here?" Mokuba gasped, seeing that Seto's eyes were burning with rage and anger. "Didn't I tell you that you should go straight right home? I also told you that you have to send me an SMS if you want there are change of plans!" Seto snapped.

"I did." Mokuba answered. Seto raised an eyebrow as he looked over to his cellphone, noticing that there **was** a message from the younger Kaiba. "You were saying...?" Mokuba crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in a mocking manner.

Seto can't help but blush in embarrassment as Mokuba's friends started looking at his way. "Umm... call me when you want me to fetch you okay?"

"Never mind. I'm coming home with you right now." Mokuba smiled widely as he looked over to his friends and bid them farewell. "I don't want your efforts to go into waste. Let me guess, you cancelled an important meeting just to look for me, didn't you?"

Seto crossed his arms. "And how did you know?"

"You told me this morning that you had a meeting and that you'd come home late, remember? I didn't want to go home alone so that's why I came here with my friends." Mokuba smiled, "But now that you're here, let's go home, okay onii-san?"

Seto felt a smile crept up to his face at what Mokuba had done for him. Mokuba may be a kid, but he was a kid who understands anyone. That's why Seto loves him so much!

Flashback ends

"We were there. I mean, I was there -- looking over on your conversation." Jou smiled. "So... you were eavesdropping!" Seto smirked. "No, it wasn't like that!" Jou argued, "I just stumbled on your conversation. In fact, I was trying to get away from you then. But... somehow, I saw the vulnerable side in you."

"I didn't get you at all at first. I mean, all I was wondering was that if you are a cold person... or not. That's how I learned that I had fallen in love with you." Jou smiled, hiding the blush that was currently rushing up to his cheeks.

"I never knew you felt that way about me..." Seto smiled. "...Not until now, that is."

Jou nodded, "I should probably go home now... you should too, Seto. Mokuba might be worried about you. _Ja_!" Jou was about to leave when he felt 2 arms wrap around him as he stopped. "Come home with me." Seto pleaded, "Live with me from now on... stay as long as you like. Even forever."

"S-Seto, I..."

"I love you, Jou. Please... please say you'll live with me." Seto begged, taking Jou into his arms and hugging him tightly. Jou can't help but smile at the embrace as he felt tears in his eyes. "Yes... I-I'll live with you, Seto." Jou smiled. "I love you, Seto. I love you so much!" Jou smiled widely, jumping into Seto and taking him by the neck.

And as they kissed, the sun started to rise as the dawn started to break.

It was a new morning for a new beginning.

End


End file.
